


Silver Arrow and Whispering Banshee

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [102]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Minor Violence, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Love you,” Allison says, just like every other time she makes her move, then there’s the unmistakable crack of a rifle shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Arrow and Whispering Banshee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Allison/Lydia - focus.

“Okay, baby, he’s coming in on your left.” Lydia keeps her eyes trained on the screen, a warm red dot moving across the abandoned warehouse catwalk and moving closer into Allison’s sight.

“Got it.” Allison’s voice is soft and steady, a heated purr that always make Lydia smile and squirm in her chair back at the Pack HQ. “Permission?”

“Focus up and take your shot,” Lydia says firmly.

“Love you,” Allison says, just like every other time she makes her move, then there’s the unmistakable crack of a rifle shot. The red dot on the screen goes still. Allison begins packing up her rifle immediately, ready to slip away to the extraction point. “Nice work. Are we still on for dinner tonight?”

With only a few clicks, Lydia has Kira ready for extraction and Scott ready for just-in-case backup. “You know it. Meet you there?”

“I’ll be the one in black leather,” Allison jokes, and Lydia’s stomach flips at how much she loves her girlfriend. The criminal underground may know her as the Silver Arrow, but to Lydia, she’s just Allison—fierce and kind and _perfect_.

“And I’ll be the one in heels,” Lydia responds with a smile, signing off.


End file.
